Gohan Blanco
Summary Gohan is the supposed son of Goku and Chi Chi and one of the most popular characters in the Dragon Ball Franchise. This is however proven to be false. In reality Gohan is the son of El Grande Padre who saw in him great power (far too great) and feared he would be overthrown as the ruler of the Universe and he sought to kill him. Gohan escaped and sought revenge against El Grande Padre for the suffering he caused his friends and family and together with Shaggy and Cell Dorado defeated him and Gohan became the ruler of the Universe giving everyone free Scooby Snacks. Powers and Stats [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tier Tier:] At least Low 2-C | High 2-A | At least Low 1-C | High 1-B | High-Memetic+ Name:'Son Gohan,Gohan Blanco '''Origin:'Dragon Ball Español 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown as of the El Grande Padre arc 'Classification:'Human/Saiyan Hybrid,Ruler of the Universe 'Powers and Abilities:'Should have all of the abilities as his canon counterpart but significantly enhanced to a greater degree. '''Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Shaggy who casually one-shot Jiren with his zoinks cannon.) | High Multiverse level+ (Upon transforming he stated that his power level was infinity+2. Fought on par with a supressed El Grande Padre who had faked his own death.) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (became far stronger than before and stated that his power level was infinity divided by infinity. Comparable to El Jirenmano who's power level is infinity divided by zero.) | High Hyperverse level (Fought on par with the true form of El Grande Padre and defeated him. His power level was stated to be infinity times infinity.) | High-Memetic+ '''(fused with every meme in existence, and was stated to have a power level of infinity divided by infinity times infinity divided by zero, squared) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Shaggy who blitzed Jiren.) | Immeasurable (Transcended all of time and space with his glorious transformation. Comparable to supressed El Grande Padre.) | Immeasurable (Far superior to before.) | Immeasurable (Superior to El Grande Padre's true form.) | High-Memetic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | High Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | High-Memetic+ Durability: At least Universe level+ | High Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level ''' | '''High-Memetic+ Stamina: Extremely High in base. Infinite on Blanco and Calvo forms Range: At least Universal+ in base. At least Low Complex Multiversal in Blanco and Calvo forms (his power was stated to reach all dimensions which should include Xenoverse' s Crack of Time and Heroes' real world). High Hyperversal at 100 por ciento. Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks Intelligence: High normally. Omnniscient as the Ruler of the Universe. Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: https://youtu.be/AmOzHNc2dBw https://youtu.be/fJ-IV5Le3Dg Index: Base | Gohan Blanco | Gohan Calvo | Gohan Blanco 100 por ciento | Post-Memetic Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic tier